


Things We Do in the Dark

by harleenquinzel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenquinzel/pseuds/harleenquinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, late at night, Kara climbs into Lee's rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BSG, but it would be pretty cool if I did.
> 
> I know this has been done a thousand times before, but I couldn't help it. What can I say, I'm a cliche.

Sometimes, late at night, Kara climbs into Lee's rack.

The first time it had happened, Lee was so surprised that he just stared at her, unsure what he was supposed to be doing. This had pissed Kara off immensely. "Just frakking hold me, you idiot," she'd said, and with a frustrated sigh, she grabbed his arms and pulled them around her. Typical Starbuck, Lee had thought, but he held her anyway. Within minutes, the two pilots were out, cold.

Turns out, that first time would hardly be the last time.

It was almost a nightly thing now. After Kara hears the last viper jock's breathing get slow and even, she tiptoes her way over to Lee's rack. Most nights, he's still awake, waiting for her. Sometimes, though, he's so tired from all of the daily melodrama that he can't stay awake for her. Kara likes those nights the best, because it means that she gets to gently trace his features, softly running her index finger down his nose, dancing along his collarbones, zigzagging along a scar she didn't even realize he had. One time, Lee wakes up in the middle of it, but, not wanting to startle her, he pretends to be asleep. Still, he can't fight the smile that breaks out across his face. Kara doesn't notice.

One night, Lee's waiting for her, a question he probably should've asked a long time ago, waiting on the tip of his tongue. As he settles into his bunk, he can't fight it off anymore. He has to ask. 

"Kara," he starts, "why do you always come over here?" He silently hopes this doesn't set her off, and make her storm across the room back to her own rack.

"Because your bed is more comfy than mine is, Apollo," Kara replies, rolling over to look at him as though he's the biggest imbecile in the colonial fleet.

Lee doesn't buy it.

Still, he doesn't press the issue further. He listens as he hears the girl slowly drift off into sleep, he breathing turning to snores. He smiles, thinking that she would punch him in the gut if he ever tried to tell her that she snores. He makes a mental note to save that one for their next argument.

The next night, Lee's the one who climbs into her rack.

"Apollo, what the hell...?" Kara asks, looking at him, as confused as he was the first time she ended up in his bed.

"Just frakking hold me, you idiot," he parrots. He can tell she wants to spit a sarcastic comment out, but instead of saying anything, she moves over, making just enough room for him. And she does. Kara holds him for once, instead of the other way around. Lee likes it. He thinks Kara does too.

Lee's teetering on the edge of sleep, and his last coherent thought before he falls into dreamland is that his bed is _definitely_ not as comfortable as Kara's is. 

Frakking liar.


End file.
